The Shop
by mishka-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi own a shop. A shop that sells exotics. On one side they are respectable on the other they are barely even legal. UCHIHACEST! SHOUTAsorta! RATED FOR A REASON! Please enjoy!
1. Master and servant

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with the series.

Warning: UCHIHACEST! YAY! No likey no ready! That means Sasuke and his hot brother Itachi in a relationship! That means incest and yaoi. Meaning this will have multiple lemons, because you know that they can't keep their hands to themselves or off of each other.

The Shop

Uchiha Kinks

In the underground they were the two most respected 'shop' owners and 'displayers' out there. Many spoke of the two brothers as almost a legend, and newbies could only dream of connections to the two entrepreneurs. On the street side they were respectable children that had received their parents inheritance when they had crashed head first into a pole and died immediately on impact. They owned a business where you could buy exotic pets and items from across the world, but they sold other things as well.

Uchiha Itachi, the oldest brother, ran the business. With his fast knowledge and good business skills he managed to rake in profit and spread their name to all the right people.

Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest by five years, greeted guests and helped them find something to their need. Whatever that need may be. Visiting generally required an appointment, especially if you wanted to view special wares.

Another thing that they happened to provide, to well paying customers, of questionable reputation but sure wealth, was entertainment. They were lovers and, also, displayers.

The store known as Uchiha's Exotics was well known in both worlds. In one as having the most exotic in pets, pottery, and other items found worldwide. From handmade Italian rugs, to Ming Dynasty vases, panthers found in South America, they had the finest, and most expensive, exotic creations to be found in the world.

In another world they were well known for having any variety of outfits, toys, and 'pets' to be found anywhere. These were not of an ordinary variety either. The outfits were hand made by Sasuke himself. Tailored to fit, and fit well. They ranged from French maid costumes, to anime cosplay, to anything you wished and fantasized about. The toys were of a sexual variety, and they had the best one could buy. The pets could range from a cute little schoolgirl or boy, to a cat girl or boy, to any sex slave you could ever want.

Yes, on one side the Uchiha's were respectable, on the other they were barely even legal.

--Chapter one—

Master and Servant

"Sasuke! What have I told you about wearing your work?" The oldest scolded.

"But, Aniki, don't I just look good enough to eat?" The youngest retaliated. The older looked Sasuke up and down. The tight little maid outfit fit his feminine form snuggly, and ended abruptly at his upper thighs with a tiny frill. The little apron tied around his waist further showing off his almost feminine curves. For any boy to look that good in a dress should be illegal.

"I have work today…" Itachi warned, but whether he was telling Sasuke or reminding himself he didn't know.

"No, you don't Nii-san. Today is a holiday, so I called all our appointments for today and rescheduled.

"Sasuke! You can't just do that, and since when is today a holiday?"

"It is Aniki's birthday… and his otouto wanted to make it really special for him." He added a little extra whine to his voice. A small pout and some slightly hurt eyes. He looked like a damn kicked puppy. "Aniki needs to take more time off anyway… He never spend any time with his poor neglected otouto."

"Oh, poor Otouto, well what's done is done I suppose. I will spend today with you."

"Yay!" Sasuke shouted and crawled onto the bed his Aniki and he shared together. "Since today is such a special day I'll do anything you want," he paused holding out for effect, and then in a voice way to sultry for a twelve-year-old boy, he whispered, "Master." Itachi felt the involuntary shiver rack his spine. He was getting hard, not that seeing his adorable younger brother in a, what had to be, sinful outfit didn't do the trick. That definitely did the trick. "I made you breakfast, Master. Just like you like it, and afterwards I'll do anything you ask." He said lifting himself off of his older brother. He walked out of the room, hip's swaying, skirt lifting ever so slightly to show that the boy was also wearing lacy girls underwear. Damn, he could feel the nosebleed coming now.

Not long after the boy returned with a tray. Pancakes were piled high strawberries and blueberries decorating the top syrup poured all over them. On the side, there was a little bowl of perfectly peeled grapes, sliced mangoes, and strips of star fruit and kiwi. A glass of orange juice with, what Itachi knew to be, a lot of pulp. Everything just like he liked it. He sat the tray down on the bedside table and sat me up to a comfortable position. Placing the tray on his lap, Sasuke smiled. "Please enjoy, Master."

"I will Otouto." He picked up his fork and knife and cut down into the pancakes to find that they were filled with crème. Itachi was in heaven. "Sasuke, did you order this?"

"No, I made it." That frightened Itachi a little. Though he knew it was probably true. His brother was never one to lie, and only did so if Itachi informed him to do so. He never lied to his brother, ever. Itachi took a bite and was pleasantly surprised. It tasted delicious. It was definitely not store or restaurant bought. The fruit was fresh and so was the crème. Sasuke reached forward and wiped a little crème off of his cheek and stuck the little finger in his mouth. When he pulled it back out, Itachi grabbed his hand to affirm his suspicions. There were tiny burns and cuts on the normally perfectly manicured hands. Itachi scowled. "What have I said about hurting yourself for my benefit? Have you eaten? Sasuke, you better have fed yourself."

"Master, I am fine don't worry. I am perfectly okay. It doesn't hurt, I ate some, and I feel perfectly fine."

"If you are talking about those damn breakfast shakes that is not food."

"No, I ate all the mess ups of your breakfast. Believe me I am full." Itachi eyed him; his welfare was about the only thing he would lie to his brother about, but continued about his breakfast. Sasuke took the tray off of Itachi's lap and bounced off in that tiny little maid outfit, showing little lacy girls underwear all the way. He heard the clink of dishes being cleaned and put away. He decided that for the moment it was okay to fantasize. He stood and walked to the bathroom, deciding to shower and brush his teeth.

Sasuke knew Itachi had a dominance obsession. He loved it when he heard 'Master' spill from the others lips. For that matter, it didn't matter the role-play he loved to be the dominant one. Sensei, sempai, Master, Itachi-sama, and even the usual, aniki, all boiled his blood and then sent it south. He loved the slight whining quality Sasuke's voice. He was known to hate that, except Sasuke. On him it was just another form of spoken coercion; it was just another way to get what he wanted from Itachi. It just so happened that Sasuke loved to be dominated. Though Itachi sometimes felt as if Sasuke dominated him. Sasuke was going to be the death of him one day. Whether it was from too much awesome sex, or from jumping off of a bridge because the boy asked with a bashful smile, he didn't know. Toweling himself off, Itachi stretched a looked in the floor length mirror. Little bite marks littered his body, and he knew Sasuke's body looked much the same. Except Sasuke's marks would be deeper and more in number. Among Sasuke's few friends, Itachi had gained the nickname of 'vampire,' and Sasuke would reply, 'I left just as many on him.'

Itachi slipped some clean boxers on, and walked silently out of the room.

"Sir, the store is not open today. Please leave."

"Is your brother here? Is he asleep?" Itachi could tell from the voice that it was Orochimaru, his least favorite customer. He began to walk down the stairs silently, like a panther on the prowl. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Orochimaru push the door open and pin Sasuke to the wall. "Hmm… you naughty little boy. Wearing a little maid outfit, why you look absolutely delectable. Come on, I bet I'll be better than your brother."

"I wouldn't bet on that Orochimaru-san," Sasuke replied. "One more thing before you go…" Sasuke said batting his lashes in a seductive way. Orochimaru smirked as if the boy had just willingly submitted to him. "You don't get to touch me," Sasuke punctuated with a kick to the groin.

"You little,"

"Orochimaru-san, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Said Itachi, coming out and steering the man to the door. "You do not come to this store without an appointment. "Fuck you, Goodbye."

"Eat shit and die bitch!" Sasuke yelled from beside me. "Oh, and have a nice day!" I slammed the door shut, and turned to my otouto.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I am fine, Master." He said falling back into his role-play flawlessly. He was the perfect actor. "Now, what can I do about your needs?" He said stepping close and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hmm. Do you like it fast and rough?" the boy asked. "I can take it. I may be a virgin, but I will do anything for my master." Even though Itachi knew that the whole thing was a play those convincing obsidian eyes were drawing him in.

"I have to admit, Otouto, that though you look beautiful in this little hot maid outfit, I believe you would look much better without it…"

"Bedroom?" They both asked at the same time. Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke. The boy acted perfectly clumsy in the attentions of his tongue. When his tongue pressed against his lips, he acted as if he was momentarily confused. They stumbled towards the bedroom. Itachi began to look for the way to get that blasted outfit off. Sasuke carefully showed him the ties in the back, all the while never speaking, never breaking his perfect act he had arranged. Itachi pulled on the tie loosening the whole dress. Sasuke 'eep'-ed and struggled to keep it on. Another tiny character trait of his careful assessment of what would turn Itachi on. A blush covered his pale cheeks. He pushed Sasuke back onto the bed and watched as he scrambled to maintain some form of decency. Or at least his character did; this was beginning to confuse Itachi. He pulled the little outfit off.

"You know better than to act with me, Otouto." Sasuke looked up at him through lidded eyes. "You know it isn't the blushing virgin act that gets me hot." Sasuke smirked.

Itachi knew that Sasuke knew that it wasn't the fact that a young virgin maid was submitting to him. The thing that really got him hot was that it was his brother, his little brother, lying under him. "You know it is only my little sexy otouto that gets me hot," and with that the act was dropped. His eyes weren't as lidded, and his legs fell open like a whores would. Gone was the embarrassed blush. Gone was the innocent little façade. The only act that Itachi really like was-

"Aniki… touch me please, I'm so hard."

-The flawless act that was his little brother. The reason that Itachi loved him so much, wanted him so much, got so hard when he saw him, was because it was his precious otouto stretched out underneath him, safe, happy, and completely turned on.

"Let's see what we can do about that." Said an obviously turned on Itachi, and with that he swooped down to claim his prey.

A/N: Review me!!! Now, please tell me if you like it!


	2. As expected of me

A/N: This chapter isn't a lemon chapter… and I am sorry, but my friend (You can curse her) said that this kind of thing should go here. I didn't particularly like this chapter and so I wrote a completely lemon chapter and decided top post both at the same time. So now I leave you with this question- please answer in your reviews- "If you are not dressed for bed are you naked for bed?"

The Shop

Chapter Two: As expected of me

"What the hell were you thinking Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he checked the appointment book.

"I had to make up for your stunt a month ago."

"You liked it…" Sasuke pouted.

"Once again Sasuke, what have I told you about wearing your work?"

"Oh, come on, you have to admit it's cute!"

"As much as I love to see your little lacy girl underwear, I do not want others to do so."

"Come on… Nii-san."

"GO TAKE IT OFF!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke flinched and nodded. He walked through the somewhat empty house. In the bedroom he changed. Reflecting on his brother.

"He forgot. As expected." Sasuke slipped on some regular clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked drab without the lace and frills. No wonder his brother ignored him most of the time and forgot he existed. He observed his sickly pale skin and black hair. Similar to his brother, however his brother had more. His skin was slightly tanned and it added to him looking healthy, his hair was longer and shinier, and he had a confidence that just added to his beauty. Sasuke was easily forgotten; nobody forgot Itachi. He looked over at the calendar and tore it off the wall. He returned to his brother and sat on the stool beside his brother's laptop.

"Sasuke have you eaten?"

"Yes." He lied. He almost never ate. He couldn't he was more worried about his brother, if he ate too much he would get fat, and then his brother wouldn't like him.

"Are you lying?"

"No, Aniki." Itachi spun to look at him. Those pitch-black eyes glanced across him.

"You don't look well… do you feel like lying down?"

"No, Aniki."

"Are you sure," he asked. He reached up and felt my forehead. "You feel warm; go get the thermometer." Sasuke hopped down, grabbed the thermometer, and walked dejectedly back to his brother. His brother hit the button and stuck it into his mouth. "Don't take it out." Itachi ordered and watched for the slightest movement from his little brother. Sasuke tried to work the little bar out from under his tongue. Itachi saw the little telltale movement.

"Stop it." Sasuke sighed and stopped. The timer went off and Itachi extracted the little rod from his mouth. "40.6… go to bed." (99.9 degree Fahrenheit fever.)

"No, I can work today…" If Sasuke can't work then he is of no use to his older brother.

"Fine, but if you feel faint you will go to bed."

"Hai, Aniki." Sasuke smiled and tipped his stool back and forth. He giggled slightly.

"Otouto… you'll fall."

"And you're a worry wart."

"Don't be silly I am much prettier than a worry wart."

Sasuke giggled and Itachi watched him out of the corner of his eye. "Our first client is… Mr. Hatake. He plans to buy some new outfits… did you get those finished?"

"Hai…"

"Then it's Tsunade-san. Did you finish her order?"

"Hai…"

"Gaara, Kimimura… they are all before lunch. Can you handle that?"

"Hai, Aniki."

"We have an hour or so before Hatake Kakashi shows up… Are you hungry?"

"Hai, Aniki."

"What would you like?"

"Anything…" Itachi frowned, Sasuke was a generally picky person; he would pick and fuss over what went on a pizza, over the buttons on one of his dresses not being the exact distance away from the others. He was picky and it was a well-known fact.

"Are you sure you are okay, Otouto?" Sasuke smiled that heartbreaking smile that said he was happy and yet not and nodded.

---- Itachi helped his brother into his uniform, which consisted of a much longer and simpler maid outfit upon Itachi's orders, and let the boy out into the lobby where his clientele waited. He had a clipboard and hand and reading glasses perched on his nose.

"Hatake-san, you are first." He saw Kakashi grab his boyfriend Iruka and lead them back into the room that Sasuke stored all of his works of art. On the way they held a simple conversation.

"Your order was very difficult you had many selections, but I finished the last, last night."

"On top of everything as always, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke offered Kakashi a smile.

"How have you been, Iruka-san."

Iruka was blushing and trying to look anywhere, but at Sasuke. "Well."

"Iruka-san, there is no need to avert your eyes; I know you mean no harm."

"Well, Sasuke-kun I mean no harm, but you do look quite nice in your uniform…."

"Stop, you're making me blush and giggle! Itachi won't let me wear my favorites." Sasuke pouted cutely. "Here is the room we will work in." Sasuke walked in and closed the shoji door behind his customers. "As you requested the half trim maid outfit has a rip seam, I can't wait to see your performance. Where can I get tickets?"

"Well, we knew you would want to come and so we procured tickets before hand."

"Ah, thank you. Give them to Itachi on the way out, please. I don't know how I can thank you!"

"Well, if your designs are half as lovely as they usually are; then I believe that is enough." Sasuke thanked them politely and demonstrated the proper way to put on the costumes.

"As usual Itachi will discuss the prices with you. Thank you for your patronage." Sasuke crossed back into the waiting room.

"Tsunade-san! Always a pleasure to see you! Jaraiya-san, you come along as well. This is unexpected; would you like both of your orders together?"

"Not today, I am just visiting with Tsunade-hime."

"This way then." Sasuke led the way to another room similar to the one that Kakashi and Iruka had perused their items in.

"Here is the box of… items," Sasuke said handing it to Jaraiya. "And over here," reaching in to a standing closet. "Is your gown…" He pulled out a long gorgeous gown that consisted of a flowing silver material. "As requested 13,000 diamonds and sapphires have been embedded into the material." He pulled up the plastic and showed that the belly button had been cut out and surrounded with diamonds and sapphire in a swirling rune;(think Naruto's curse seal) each stone carefully but into the design that Tsunade had asked.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun you are indeed a master."

"Thank you, Tsunade-san." He said while pinning a description tag onto the bag that would go to Itachi. He handed the dress to Tsunade smiling. She returned the smile. All of the sudden Sasuke felt a little shaky, and then the world turned upside down. He heard voices calling.

"Oh god, Sasuke-kun." Hands were touching him. "You're burning up. Jaraiya go get Itachi-san." He heard the door open and then close.

"No, don't get Aniki. If I can't work then I am useless. No, Itachi-" He heard the door open again. "Itachi doesn't love me."

"Shh, Shh calm down Sasuke-kun." Tsunade looked up at Itachi who looked absolutely shocked.

"Aniki, Aniki forgot." Itachi's eyes widened even further. He walked calmly over and looked at the calendar. Eyes scanning the calendar he observed dates and clicked them off. Today was the twenty-third of July, Sasuke's birthday.

"Tsunade would it be too much to ask if you could watch over the shop and cancel all appointments for the next two days at least."

"Not at all."

"Thank you." Itachi lifted his little brother into his arms, and carried him off to the car. Slipping him into the passenger seat of the Mustang GT, he drove down the road. His brother was mumbling broken sentences.

"Aniki, he didn't, can't eat, Aniki won't love me anymore. If I can't work I am of no use. Take me back. I have to work… Aniki…."

"Do:shite?" Itachi's hands tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles were denied blood by his tight grip. "I'm a fool…" He finally drove into the hospital emergency room. Carrying his young brother inside they placed him on a stretcher and carried him into the emergency room. Leaving Itachi on the outside. Two hours later the doctor emerged.

"Uchiha-san, are you his brother?"

"Yes," he's an American doctor?

"Are you his current guardian?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." He walked into the room they were holding Sasuke in.

"Sasuke." He gasped and flowed over to his brother. Glad he had had the sense of mind to change his brother from his maid's outfit.

"What is his condition?" Itachi asked in fluent English.

"Bad, he is sick from lack of nutrition and sleep. Answer a few questions for me." Itachi nodded. "What are both of your current ages?"

"My brother is thirteen today, and I am recently eighteen."

"How recently?"

"A little over a month."

"And where are your parents?"

"Why all the questions?"

"Answer."

"Dead. Died when he was eight and I was thirteen."

"Who took care of you?"

"We took care of each other. We lived alone and lived off of some of our parents money, until I graduated college."

"Did you quit?"

"College? No, I finished at the age of fourteen. Masters degree in business, and psychoanalysis, " stated Itachi. "My brother recently graduated high-school."

"You are both very intelligent."

"My brother may be smart, but I believe he should care more about himself than he does about me."

"Do you care for your brother?"

"If you are implying that I do not take care of my younger brother then you are sadly mistaken."

"That is exactly what I am implying."

"Tsunade Sannin comes and checks on him every week, I buy him the best in everything, I ask him if he ate every morning, I feed him every noon, and night, and I have always put my brothers welfare before my business, and myself."

"It doesn't seem that way."

"YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!" Itachi boomed at the shocked doctor.

"Let's ask your brother then." The doctor took Itachi and hid him behind the curtain. The doctor walked over and woke up the sleeping boy.

"Sasuke-kun, do you like living with your brother?"

"Yes, very much Aniki takes good care of me."

"Does he feed you well?"

"Yes, but I sometimes don't eat it. I really don't want to gain any weight and Itachi doesn't watch me eat because he trusts me and so I throw it away. And he asks me if I have eaten, and I lie. I don't want him to get mad and so I lie. I usually drink health shakes for breakfast; Itachi says that it isn't real food and to eat the food he orders for me, or that he cooks, but I usually don't. Can I go home now, please?" Itachi walked into the room and smiled at the doctor.

"So is he released?" The doctor nodded and handed over the papers for the payment and release forms. Itachi takes his little brother home. Thanking Tsunade and Jaraiya for their assistance. I spot Sasuke as he trots toward the kitchen. I catch up with him.

"Sasuke you are going to have to eat. I won't think any less of you if you gain a few pounds it is only natural and if you get sick I won't get mad at you." The doorbell rang and I went to open it. I take the proffered package from the man at the door, pay him, and thank him for his quick service.

Sasuke pranced back into the room in a tiny sailor style schoolgirl uniform. It was red and black and ended at a point that Itachi could see the boy's underwear with every movement he made. The top was skintight and he had the floppy socks. "Aniki, what is in the box?"

"For you…" Itachi said shortly, and walked off. Sasuke opened the box and gasped. He placed the box on the table. Itachi walked off leaving Sasuke; it was as if he didn't even hear him.

"Aniki, I love you. I want to be with you forever." Itachi stopped and turned back to Sasuke. "Happy Birthday, Otouto."

"Arigato, koibito…" Itachi came back and kissed Sasuke.

A/N: Chapter three is up now… IT HAS A LEMON!!!!!!! SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT!


	3. Aniki, help me

Warning: This chapter has a lemon… beware… Itachi may bite…

The Shop

Chapter Three: Aniki, I'm horny.

Itachi stood and walked out of the living room to brush his teeth in the bathroom, before going to bed. Sasuke had preceded him a few hours before. Stripping down to his boxers, he brushed his teeth. Entering the room that he and Sasuke shared. He almost tripped over Sasuke's pajama pants that he must have stripped, because of this particular night's heat. He walked over to the bed to see that Sasuke had tossed the blankets around on the bed and settled into his normal sleeping position. Sasuke had gripped Itachi's pillow and was laying his head gently on it. Itachi smiled, a very rare commodity that only Sasuke could bring out. He reached down to move the boy only to have him latch onto his arm. Itachi sighed and moved the pillow out from under his brother's head, and pried him off his arm. Lying down on his side of the bed. He was immediately latched onto.

"I'd kill you if you weren't so damn adorable, and good in bed. If you were just one or the other, I would've killed you long ago." Sasuke just snuggled closer in his attempt to feel warmth from his older brother. Itachi sighed pulling his brother closer, and pulling the covers over them both. His hand encircled his tiny little brothers back, unconsciously pulling him even closer and stroking the pale, smooth flesh that was bared to his hand. He could smell the sweet smell that was purely Sasuke. He wondered if it was normal for boys to look good in dresses and smell like Honeysuckle and Jasmine. He wondered if he was ruining Sasuke's life, because of the arrangement that they had. He feared those things. He feared that he had messed up Sasuke irrevocably. But when he saw that gentle smile of happiness, and simple innocence. He wondered if it was just his innate acting skills or if he really felt like that. Then again Itachi had a habit of knowing what his brother felt at most times.

Sasuke suddenly wrapped a leg around Itachi's legs, coming closer to him. Itachi felt that his brother was aroused. Sasuke's tongue darted out and teased a dusky nipple. "Mmm… Aniki… I'm horny…"

"I can tell…"

"Will you make it better?" Sasuke panted. Itachi flipped them over.

"Well, I can't just let you suffer and since you asked so nicely… but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to beg."

"Please, Aniki, please, you'll make me feel so much better. We can do it fast and hard, with whips and chains and handcuffs." Itachi had long ago figured out that his brother had a pain kink, just a slight one. Itachi did not like to inflict pain onto his brother; well, not much anyway. Itachi pinned his hands above his head and then let them go; Sasuke knew that until Itachi was done exploring his body he wanted his hands out of the way.

He leaned down kissing the younger one. His mouth thoroughly was ravaging the others. Sasuke's tongue almost immediately came out to palay. Itachi's hands ran down his sides. He could feel every rib, beneath his fingers. He got to his brothers hips and rubbed. Breaking away from his brother's mouth he latched onto the pulse point at his neck. He could feel the pulse quickening. Surely that was bad for you. Surely that little race that Sasuke got when he touched him was detrimental for his health.

Kissing his way down, he found several suitable places to lay his mark. Renewing the old ones. Making them seem pale against the deep angry marks that he left behind now. One pink nipple was slipped into the warm cavern. Sasuke's hands twitched with the effort to keep his hands from burying in that shoulder-blade length hair. Each nipple got equal attention. A swirl around to wet it slightly, before being taken in and sucked into the talented mouth, then a sharp little bite and tug would send Sasuke into a loud moan as the pleasure and pain would course through his body. Lapping down to the abdomen he slipped off the boys boxers tossing them to some unknown area across the room. He examined briefly the marks left on the little hollow area of the hips. Finger marks burned into the pale skin with the fire of passion and the assumption of lost cause under gentle pleasure. Pleasure never came gently for Sasuke; he didn't want it that way. He wanted it fast, hard, rough, and somewhat painful. Itachi took Sasuke's member in his mouth engulfing it. Running his teeth along it, mouthing it gently, licking it from base to head, all of these actions drove Sasuke wild and Itachi's none to gentle sucking finally sent him over the edge. "Itachi, uhn, more, please."

Itachi knew as long as Sasuke said more, he would give more. Grabbing the bottle of lotion from the bedside table. He covered his hand and pumped his, by now, aching member. Sasuke, impatient as always stole some of the lotion and turned over raising his ass into the air, began to prepare himself. He started with one finger and slowly increased the number and speed every few seconds. He fit the fourth finger in, and moaned. Itachi knew that meant that it had hurt a little. Itachi drew Sasuke's fingers out of himself and flipped him over positioning himself at the entrance. "This is going to hurt," Itachi warned, as the statement sent Sasuke into moans of excitement.

He shoved into Sasuke roughly, and without hesitation began to set a steady, fast rhythm. Sasuke eagerly bounced back into the rhythm, moaning loudly and liberally. "Harder, Faster, ah---- NII-SAN!" He screamed as Itachi had smashed into the tiny gland of nerves hidden within his depths. His hands clamped down from their enforced position. Encircling Itachi's shoulders; pulling him closer, deeper, molding them to be one with one another. Sasuke finally released all over his brother. His muscles were twitching, spasms running through those already too tight muscles, clamping down and massaging a release out of Itachi, who finally moaned his completion, collapsing on top of Sasuke.

"Yes, Doctor. Kitamura. He is doing much better." Itachi replied. Sasuke suddenly waltzed into the room in nothing but a pair of Itachi's black silk boxers. Which tried their damnedest to fall off of the boys slender frame, but luckily for Itachi's blood pressure, did not. Itachi gaped at his brother while half listening to the nosy doctor on the phone.

Sasuke smirked and the mischievous smile swore that Itachi was either going to love what he did next, or hate it. Sasuke pranced over to him, and massaged his member through his pants. Itachi's eyes grew the size of dinner plates. Sasuke grabbed the phone placing it on speaker and laying it down he whispered into his brother's ear, "keep quiet, Aniki, lest the doctor ask what is happening." He said sliding down his brothers body and slipping his, now, hard member out of his pants and into his mouth.

"So has Sasuke been eating well?"

"Yes, I am watching him eat breakfast now."

"So what is he eating?" About that time Sasuke decided to deep throat him.

"Cock," Itachi replied stupidly. Realizing what he said to late. He glared down at laughing eyes between his legs.

"You mean chicken?" the doctor supplied.

"Yes, chicken… he likes chicken, and who am I to tell him no?" Itachi bit his hand to keep from moaning and laughing at the same time.

"Well, that is good, chicken has a lot of protein." Itachi was trying his hardest not to laugh. "You can never have too much protein…" He covered his mouth with both hands.

"Well, I suppose I will call you back later."

"Yes, of course…" Itachi replied.

"Oh, that reminds me… before I go I need to discuss with you…" Itachi sent the dirtiest glare of all time at the phone. About that time, Sasuke once again deep throated him and scraped his teeth lightly against the tender organ, and Itachi let go. Biting his lip to keep from making a sound. He released into his little brother's waiting mouth, a little cum slipped from the side of his mouth and he licked it off. Putting Itachi back into his pants. He climbed up onto him to straddle his lap.

"Kitamura-sensei," Sasuke spoke. Kissing his brother, he waited for a reply.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sasuke broke away from his brother's lips.

"Aniki, is very busy perhaps if you called back in a few hours, you see Aniki needs to help me with something right now…" Sasuke said grinding down on his brother, pressing his arousal against his brother.

"Ah, I see… I will call back then… thank you for your time."

"No, thank you for being so understanding… bye bye." Sasuke hung up the phone.

"Now about helping me with my problem, Aniki…"

A/N: WOW, that sucked… literally and figuratively. Well tell me what you thought anyway. Oh, yeah… for those of you that don't know… semen has a lot of protein in it. Sasuke and Itachi, having been schooled in Japan and therefore having to take the required Anatomy… would have known this… It was too rushed… I am going to cry…


End file.
